The present disclosure relates to devices and methods of implanting medical prosthetic devices that replace at least some of the functionality of the natural hip joint. The natural hip joint is a ball-and-socket joint formed by the articulating interaction of the rounded head of the femur with the acetabulum of the pelvis. The articulating surfaces of both the head of the femur and the acetabulum are covered with articular cartilage. Various conditions can cause damage to the hip joint resulting in debilitating pain, arthritis, and/or limited mobility. In some instances, hip arthroplasty has been used to treat such conditions. Hip arthroplasty typically requires the removal of a substantial portion of bone from both the natural acetabulum and the femur to accommodate insertion of the artificial acetabular cup and the artificial femoral head. Removal of the bone can make the procedure painful, invasive, and irreversible. Accordingly, in some instances the prosthetic devices of the present disclosure are configured to be surgically implanted into a hip joint to replace at least some of the functionality of the natural hip joint, including the acetabulum, without the need to remove or damage any bone of the hip joint. Similarly, the devices and methods of the present disclosure facilitate insertion of prosthetic devices into the hip joint, in particular the acetabulum, without removing bone from the natural acetabulum.
Although existing methods and devices associated with prosthetic hip joint components have been adequate in some respects, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. The methods and devices of the present disclosure overcome one or more of the shortcomings of the existing devices and methods.